


December 2017

by ArtisticVicu



Series: Monthly Prompt Writings [15]
Category: Dragon Ball, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, 魔法使いの嫁 | Mahou Tsukai no Yome | The Ancient Magus Bride
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Gen, Isekai, M/M, Original Character(s), Strained Friendships, making amends, multiple stories, random thought drabble, sappy random thought drabble with no context or backstory, thoughtful gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticVicu/pseuds/ArtisticVicu
Summary: Every chapter is a different story.Chapter 1:She had known him once, had trusted him once, but now she knew better. If only her traitor of twin brother hadn't stopped her from slamming the door in Elias's face.Chapter 2:He looked up from the book in his hand to the box neatly wrapped in colorful paper proffered to him. He caught her gaze and her smile grew, gesturing with the gift. "Take it. It's not going to burst into flames or anything."The box itself was simple and rather common. Bound shut by twine, the knot was easy to undo and the lid slid off without trouble. What was inside, though, was anything but ordinary.He stared at it in shock, unable to formulate words to react.Chapter 3:His head came round, his heart skipping a beat as his eyes locked onto the figure at the other end of the room. The energy in the room surged about as they instinctually reached out to each other, meeting for the first time since they had been bonded without their consent.“Kylo,” he breathed, emotions choking him and too potent for him to make sense of.
Series: Monthly Prompt Writings [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684405





	1. Let it snow

Her breath hung in the cold air before her face, distorting her view for the brief moment it took for the cloud of warmed air to rise out of her line of sight. Her chest burned from sucking in the freezing air and even now she couldn't quite get her breath to a normal state as she stared at him, watching him stand there staring at her in turn.  
  
He was so far away.  
  
"Please." The word was beyond her lips without even thinking to speak. But with one word gone, the rest flooded out without restraint. "Don't do this. Don't leave."  
  
"I have to," came the gruff, garbled reply.  
  
She shook her head viciously, the amount of magic in the air growing the longer they stood so far apart. "No you don't." She reached out to him, eyes pleading. "Please. We'll figure this out. You don't have to go."  
  
He didn't respond and this time the tears escaped as well when she shook her head again. "Don't go."  
  
She was met with silence as she focused on his through the blur of tears. He was still staring at her. His jaw moved, a breath of his own curling out both sides of his mouth as she felt the sudden gathering of magic. She took a step forward, reaching for him as her eyes widened and she sucked in air.  
  
_"Wisps of fire calm the hearth, gentle breeze bring the cold, and let it snow."_  
  
A gust of wind and a flurry of snow slammed into her as she screamed, "Elias!"  
  
"Sister?"  
  
She gasped, jerking upright in some toxic blend of emotions, her head whipping around. Her brain registered she was in her bedroom. Her twin brother had a knee on the edge of the mattress as he leaned towards her hands out stretched but not touching her. She knew that it had been a dream - a memory - but her heart was still pounding and the tears were still streaming.  
  
The magic in the room slowly dissipated at the same rate she started returning to reality.  
  
His hands were calloused from their line of work but his touch was gentle as he finally deemed it alright to touch her. She sagged at his touch and gave into the sobs choking her. He caught her and held her close, waiting it out like he always did and guilt ate at her just as much as the sorrow did.  
  
The hot cup of tea felt nice in her hands but she had yet to take a drink. It was her favorite kind, too. Instead, she watched the steam rise from the cup still too caught up in a long forgotten memory to be able to function properly.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" His voice was soft, gentle, encouraging. She looked up, feeling raw. She shook her head no and he nodded, understanding. "Let me know if you need anything."  
  
He made no move to leave his chair at the table, a cup of tea in his own hands, though he was drinking his. She looked down at her cup, berating herself for not doing the same but being unable to muster the energy to lift the mug from her hands.  
  
It was almost like she had slept while staring at the cup because when her brother removed the cold drink from her hands, she felt like she was waking up all over again. This time, though, she simply sat back, looking around and finally taking everything in proper. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and looked to her brother. He had a smile on his face, their face. "Good morning, Sister. I'm glad you've finally woken up. Would you like a fresh cup and some food? I was thinking pancakes."  
  
She loved his pancakes and felt a little coerced into the decision but she couldn't say no to that. "Yes please," she responded instead.  
  
Business as usual as soon as breakfast was over. They had the wayward guests like they normally did and they tended to them as they normally would. She returned to being her normal, snarky self, that is, till there was a visitor at the door she never expected to see.  
  
The door opened and before she could even give the customary greeting, her eyes met the eyes of someone oh so familiar. "Oh, no," she snapped, rage suddenly filling her out of nowhere. "No. You have no right coming to me looking for services after what you did to me. No. Go find another magical surgeon. This office is closed."  
  
"Please." She froze, door nearly closed as an unfamiliar yet so familiar voice rushed through the crack. "I can't....I can't lose her Destiny. Not like this. Not after everything I've learned and she's gone through. Please. I can't do this on my own."  
  
She jerked back, hand pressed to her chest. She blinked, finding that it had been her twin to cover her hand on the doorknob. He gave her a gentle smile before opening the door fully. "We know, Elias," he soothed. "Give my sister a moment. I'll show you where you can put her down."  
  
Her eyes finally landed on the body their guest was carrying. She glared at her brother and he shrugged.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" she questioned one last time.  
  
"Yes," he responded with the same surety as the other times she had asked.  
  
She sighed, catching sight of her brother tending to the girl laying in the middle of the chalked circle. "Fully aware of all the consequences?"  
  
"Yes." He sounded resigned on the matter.  
  
He didn't expect to come out of this alive. She let out a sigh, unable to not wish for his safe passage through the ritual as well. "Fine. Get into position. We'll see just how much you've changed."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She glanced back but he was already moving. Strange. It almost sounded like he truly felt relief and gratitude for her actions. But that wasn't possible.  
  
Was it?


	2. Happy Holidays

"Here."  
  
He looked up from the book in his hand to the box neatly wrapped in colorful paper proffered to him. He caught her gaze and her smile grew, gesturing with the gift. "Take it. It's not going to burst into flames or anything."  
  
A smirk curled his lips upwards as he took it, countering, "I doubt that, seeing as just yesterday you caused numerous boxes of varying sizes to combust."  
  
Her laughter rang through the room, light and addicting as he slipped his finger under a seam of paper. He took his time, careful to not tear the paper. As much as she enthused that he do so, he liked reusing the paper rather than simply shredding it, not that it stopped her any.  
  
Another thing on the list of things he adored about her.  
  
The box itself was simple and rather common. Bound shut by twine, the knot was easy to undo and the lid slid off without trouble. What was inside, though, was anything but ordinary.  
  
He stared at it in shock, unable to formulate words to react.  
  
After a while, she broke the silence.  
  
"I know it's nothing like what you had described or anything," she confessed, though her voice was steady and sure. He knew she was watching him but he couldn't tear his eyes from the sphere nestled in the depths of blue fabric. "In fact, I'm certain it's too small but anything bigger wouldn't have worked well on a chain."  
  
Finally, _finally_ , he was able to look away from the gift to take in the confirmation that there was indeed an undertone of doubt to her words when it came to the gift and how he was receiving it. He dropped the box into the chair as he stood, reaching for her with his free hand to pull her close. He kissed her, pinning her to his chest as he wrapped one arm around her waist and buried his other hand in her hair. He felt her still just as equally as he felt her relax into the kiss. He tried to kiss away her doubt and knew it wouldn't be enough,  
  
He pulled away, their breaths coming out in soft puffs as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Thank you, Angel," he urged, the words grey compared to what he was feeling. "Thank you so much."  
  
"So, you like it?" she asked, her voice soft, wary almost, yet heartbreakingly hopeful. Stars above she really had been thinking he didn't like it.  
  
"I love it," he gushed, pulling back enough to look at her proper. "I can't even articulate just how much this gift means to me. How did you even get something like it made in this world?"  
  
She was relaxing in his hold and he knew the doubt she held was vanishing. She smiled. "A glass sculpture wanted to repay me for something that I felt needed no payment so we came to a compromise. They offered to make it life sized, which would have made the payment more equal in their eyes, but I figured if you liked it a lot, you'd want to keep it close. In turn, they called in someone that worked with metal to create the clasp and chain so that there was no fear of it breaking under normal circumstances."  
  
"It's perfect," he breathed, turning enough to reach for the box without letting her go. He pulled it close and grabbed the small sphere. The blue fabric that had been tucked around it looked expensive and fluttered as it came with for a short ride before pooling about the box, freeing the silver chain that was attached to the glass. Upon closer inspection, the loop for the chain was a dragon's front foot holding tight to the glass sphere and it made the trinket all that more special to him. She took it from him long enough to latch the chain around his neck.  
  
The sphere certainly wasn't like the originals it was based off and he felt that made it even grander. The small sphere was full of stars that littered the cloud that had been captured within the glass. While the cloud itself was made up of oranges, yellows, and reds, the stars were white and bright against it, hews of blue and green edging the white stars only making them stand out more. The silver dragon claw did nothing to obscure the bobble even as he looked down at it. He touched it with ginger fingers before her hand covered his.  
  
He gripped her fingers, catching her gaze again. "Why?" Confusion and curiosity displayed gently on her face and he elaborated. "Why this? Why now?"  
  
Understanding widened her eyes. She smiled gently. "We've been here for three years now. This world's holidays are upon us soon and, since the traditions around here are still unfamiliar, I figured I'd keep with the ones I learned back home."  
  
"So this is a gift for..."  
  
"Our anniversary." He blinked at her, still not getting it. He even opened his mouth to counter her words but she was laughing. "I know, I know. Our actual anniversary isn't for a couple of months but the anniversary of our arrival here and our first meeting was just a few days ago; though, I could be off by a week or two." She shrugged and he watched the doubt slowly return again. "I just figured it would be nice to keep remembering where we came from and where we're still going."  
  
He kissed her lips briefly before peppering her face in kisses. She was normally so strong willed and fearless that seeing this doubt was unnerving. But, then, ever since they started truly being in a relationship together, he was certain they were both showing colors that weren't normally seen. "You do realize that I have no gift for you," he pointed out between a couple of kisses. "And I really don't want to be shown up on an anniversary gift."  
  
She chuckled and the smirk on her face told greatly of how well she knew him. He didn't back down from challenges and, though her following words were to placate, it only increased his desire to get her something equally as valued as the trinket hanging around his neck. "Oh please. You could make me dinner and walk with me under the starlight and it would be equal enough."  
  
She wasn't wrong and gave him several great ideas. She wasn't one for trinkets or objects like most people were. She preferred practical things or meaningful time spent together, and already he knew how he was going to celebrate their first meeting. He smirked in turn, challenging, "How would you feel about calling in to work for a few days."  
  
Her eyes narrowed at him. "What are you planning?"  
  
"Nothing," he practically sang as he kissed her nose. "Happy holidays, babe."  
  
She swatted at his arm as he moved away. "Happy holidays," was her snarky reply, though her words were more honest than her tone.


	3. A kiss for good luck...

“Neryk.”  
  
His head came round, his heart skipping a beat as his eyes locked onto the figure at the other end of the room. The energy in the room surged about as they instinctually reached out to each other, meeting for the first time since they had been bonded without their consent.  
  
“Kylo,” he breathed, emotions choking him and too potent for him to make sense of. He took a step forward and the other mirrored him. Another, and another, until they were running at each other eating up the distance between them faster and faster till he was forced to skid to a stop, braced as their bodies collided painfully.  
  
He couldn’t breathe from the collision but it didn’t matter. He didn’t care. He held on as tight as he could, Kylo’s arms crushing him in turn. He pulled back and it was like they were one as Kylo mirrored him. Their lips clashed as Neryk buried a hand into the black locks at the back of Kylo’s head, and everything was right in the world.  
  
He didn’t know how long it was till they separated but he was breathing heavily, his cheeks wet from tears of joy or sorrow - he didn’t know anymore. Kylo’s cheeks were equally streaked and the first laugh came from the other. It was echoed over their bond and Neryk found it contagious, his laughter ringing off the walls with Kylo’s as they clung to each other again.  
  
“We can’t stay here,” Kylo spoke in the silence. Neryk finally registered they had been standing there for far longer than they had time for. It hurt – physically hurt – to pull away from Kylo. After so long not being able to make their Bind complete, having it was overwhelming and he didn’t want to move away, irrationally fearing that should they separate, their connection would cease to exist. “We have to stick to the plan.”  
  
Neryk buried his hands into Kylo’s hair even as he agreed. “I’ll make sure you don’t face her on your own. She’ll most likely bring more than just me.”  
  
Kylo leaned in. Neryk met him half way and their lips collided. This time, this kiss, was far softer, far more loving, and any doubt that had been seeded into either of their souls that they would ever be separated by anything other than death left them both. Kylo broke the kiss, his lips ghosting over Neryk’s and it took everything for him to not close that thin gap as Kylo’s intent rolled across their bond. “A kiss for good luck.”  
  
Neryk closed the gap but only for a brief moment. “A kiss for good luck,” he agreed, pressing their foreheads together one last time, memorizing how Kylo’s energy rolled against his own and blended so purely when they were so close together. He took the first step back, allowing Kylo to remain strong and steadfast. He was going to need that and Neryk sent Kylo encouragement, love, and strength over their bond without trying. He saw the effect roll through Kylo, the tension leaving as he stood taller. Neryk smiled gently. “See you soon.”  
  
Kylo dipped his head, love flooding their bond. “See you soon.”  
  
It was like he blinked and Kylo was gone from the room. But even as the distance between them lengthened, the feeling of Kylo never lessened and Neryk found his fingers curling into the fabric over his chest where he felt Kylo the strongest. Bound so strongly by mind before their Bind was properly started, Neryk found himself easily split between what Kylo was seeing and what he was seeing.  
  
He couldn’t tell if the fear he was feeling was his own or Kylo’s. Or was it both of them fearing the same thing?  
  
They were in the middle of a war with a fresh Bind expected by those around them to fight with the intent of killing the other for the greater good of either side. Would one of them die so shortly after their Bind was solidified? Would they both make it out of this – exiled or not – only to succumb to something else so soon?  
  
There was no way of telling what was going to happen to them or to anyone they cared about. There was no way of knowing where all this was headed and Neryk raised his chin high as he entered the space she was waiting for him in. Sure enough, her two closest friends were there, the three of them connected through the most unlikeliest of people yet the three of them had become inseparable. Would the Fates be kind to them as well or will one of them actually die this time? Would they be granted mercy and be taken from this world together?  
  
He gave a nod to her, taking solace in the comfort and love being sent his way from Kylo. He tried to hide his guilt of taking away from Kylo but the flood of love and reassurance had him feeling like he was drowning. It was clear that Kylo saw it as a partnership, as them supporting each other, and had no qualms with Neryk being a mild distraction from his own fears and worries. Neryk smiled softly, not caring if anyone saw as he sent love and devotion right back with as much strength as he could muster and their love mingled in the midst of the connection.  
  
Their Bind only grew stronger.  
  
Their battlefield had been chosen for them. Neryk could hear Kylo’s mental cursing at getting caught too soon and Neryk sent reassurance over their bond. They would be fine, they could work with this.  
  
Except they couldn’t.  
  
And Neryk found himself suddenly on the wrong side of the battlefield, her weapon buried in his side as Kylo screamed his name. The pain and anguish in that one word was only multiplied as it crossed over the bond they shared as he crashed to his knees. She withdrew, the look on her face a blend of emotions that boded nothing good.  
  
He couldn’t fight back. There was nothing close to defend himself with and he quietly accepted his Fate as she raised her weapon.  
  
Kylo’s screaming and the flood of love and desperation filled his mind as he closed his eyes, waiting.  
  
Neryk opened his eyes to find himself lying on the cold floor, Kylo above him crying. The relief drowned him as much as it did Kylo and the tears quickly turned from sadness to joy as Kylo kissed him.  
  
It stole his breath away.  
  
When he opened his eyes afterwards, he felt groggy and still in a ton of pain, but he was alive, he was breathing, and, from the looks of it, so were all in the trio. She was being talked down by her two companions, both of which were restraining her. He could feel her energy rolling around them, touching the natural energy in the air and stirring it to do her bidding. With Kylo’s aid, Neryk reached out his own energy and soothed hers and what was in the air. The peace that followed the act stilled everyone. He felt the turmoil leave Kylo for a moment and the quiet over their bond and around them was euphoric.


End file.
